


Handcuffed (CSI Miami/Law & Order:SVU Crossover)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: CSI: Miami, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Okay! So basically, Olivia and Horatio are tired of listening to arguments between Sonny and Ryan and Eric and Rafael. So, their solution is to handcuff them together for the whole day. I will be using P!nk's song True Love (Feat. Lily Rose Cooper) for this little love/hate adventure.





	Handcuffed (CSI Miami/Law & Order:SVU Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was going to do Ryan/Eric and Sonny/Rafael but...this idea came to mind and I could not resist. Please don't judge it to harshly. I think it'll be interesting to say the least.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

Ryan Wolfe's green eyes twitched as his boyfriend, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi made yet another stupid joke. "Sonny, I love you but, your jokes are extremely stupid." Sonny looked at his boyfriend, frowning. "Really? If they bother you, why didn't you say something?" "They don't bother me." "You just said they were stupid." "There's a difference." "No there ain't." "Ain't is not a word." "Yeah, yeah. Grammar nazi." "What did you just call me?" "You heard me. I said you're a grammar nazi."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

Rafael Barba glowered at his boyfriend of eight months, Eric Delko. "Why can you never think before you do something? Do you have to be so damn stupid all the time?" Eric glared right back. "At least I'm not an egotistical asshole." "Am I supposed to be offended, Delko?" "I don't know, Barba. What I do know is that you are the biggest dick I've ever met." He hissed. Rafe put his hand over his chest in mock offense. "Oh, I'm so wounded." He said sarcastically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

By now, all four men were in each other's faces yelling. Olivia and Horatio watched, growing more irritated as this went on. "Okay, that's it. Olivia, hand me the handcuffs." Olivia hands Horatio the handcuffs. Upon seeing another pair, she grabs those as well. Horatio whistles. "Hey!" That causes all four men to turn and look. Ryan bites his lip. "Heh..." Sonny and Eric stay silent. Meanwhile, Rafael just looks pissed off. The next thing they knew, Rafael was handcuffed to Eric and Ryan was handcuffed to Sonny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

Eric tugged at the handcuffs, frowning. "The hell, Horatio?" "Olivia..." Rafael said, frustration building in his voice. "Until you two can learn to get along and not act like children, you're going to spend the day handcuffed to eachother." Horatio said. "And the same goes for you two." Olivia said, with a pointed glance at Ryan and Sonny. "Well maybe now I can teach Rafael some manners." Eric said. Rafael scowled at him. "Excuse me?" "You know what, Barba? Bite me." Rafael sneered. "Not likely, you'll be lucky if I even want to see you after this." A hurt look was on the tan male's face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

Sonny watched as Horatio and Olivia left the room and locked the door. "H! Come on! This isn't funny! Unlock the door! Please..." Ryan pleaded. "He's gone." Sonny said. The green eyed male groaned. "Damn it." The taller man frowned. "What? Am I that horrible that you have to groan? I know this sucks. But the least you can do is pretend to like me for a few hours. We're dating, after all. But honestly, I think you only said yes out of pity."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

Ryan's emerald orbs grew wide. "Dominick...you don't really think that...oh Dom...do you really believe that?" Sonny looked away from him. "Yeah. I think these are going to be the longest eight hours of your life and I think that we should break up as soon as we are released from these cuffs." Tears filled Ryan's eyes. "Sonny..." His voice cracked. Blue eyes refused to meet green. Neither man spoke after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Rafael looked anywhere but at Eric. Little did he know, the black haired man was staring at him with a pained expression on his face. Silence filled the room. The first hour passed in silence and so did the second. After the third hour, Rafael opened his mouth to say something then closed it. After a moment, he spoke. "Eric?" Eric looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Nevermind..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

The fourth hour passed and then the fifth. When the sixth hour hit, Eric broke the silence. "Rafi? I'm sorry." Rafael looked at him. "No, I should be saying sorry, not you. I'm sorry that I've been acting like a dick. You're right, I am an egotistical asshole." "But I am too and I shouldn't act like I'm perfect. Cause, I'm not." The older male smiled. "I know. You know that I love you right?" "I know and I love you too." "I'd kiss you but, it's impossible right now." Eric laughed. With great effort, he pulled Rafael closer and kissed him. Rafael smiled, kissing back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

Sonny looked over at Ryan. It appeared as if he had been crying. His cheeks were tearstained and his eyes were puffy and red. "Ryan..." Ryan looked at him, green eyes welling with fresh tears. "Yeah Dom?" "I'm sorry....I don't really think you said yes out of pity. I get a little annoying, I know that and I'm sorry." Ryan shook his head. "No, don't. I shouldn't be so quick to lose my temper. Your jokes aren't bad, they're funny and I don't think you're annoying. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you, I really do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan's face was bright red after he said all this. Sonny smiled. "Ry?" "Hm?" "I love you too." Blue eyes met green eyes now. It was a little difficult but, they managed to hug...sort of. Sonny kissed the shorter boy's forehead, causing him to blush. "Dom?" "Yeah?" "You don't want to break up still...do you?" "Nope, not now, not ever." The smile Ryan gave him was bright and it made him smile too. After the eight hours passed, Horatio and Olivia came back. They found the four men asleep. Both couples were tangled in each other's arms, a pile of limbs and cuffs. Horatio chuckled quietly. "Glad to see everything worked out." Olivia nodded. "Should we uncuff them?" "Not right now. I'll leave the keys here for when they wake up." He placed two sets of keys on the table and then he and Olivia left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more fics like this in the future. Or if I should stick to what I'm good at. :P


End file.
